Paper Thin Oblivion
by BitterBreak
Summary: At age 12, Sakura confesses and gets her heart broken. Four years later, she gets dragged into a popular game where she must date Sasuke for three days. How will old feelings resurface and be dealt with?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Her Story, Age 12<em>

It was a peaceful day at Konoha as the sun brought warmth to my cheeks. As I walked in the hallway, I went through the lines inside my head for the final time. I was twelve – and naïve – as I nervously stepped inside the classroom.

When I saw the dark figure inside turn towards me, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Who would've thought he'd actually come?

He seemed to take one glance at me, then confirmed, "So it was you," as he held up a small note.

I had put a note in his locker, asking him to come by our homeroom class after school. Typical, I know, but I couldn't think of any better way to tell him; I desperately wanted to express my feelings.

He was standing by the window, light pouring out from behind, shading his figure to darkness. Perhaps it was better this way, to be unable to see his expression… if he were to say the opposite of what I felt.

After a strained moment of awkward silence, he spoke up with a questioning "So?"

The lines I've practiced over and over in my head the past few _days_ – considering how good I was at memorizing and taking in information – melted to a white blankness. I had been coming up with great, romantic exclaims and compliments that would persuade him to see how much I adored him – beyond my usual image as a fangirl. But, they were gone.

_I like you, Sasuke._

I didn't want to stutter so I hopelessly let myself be calmed for a second or so when I heard my heart beating faster and faster. My senses heightened sharply as well, as I heard a massive approach of footsteps from far away.

_Tok. Tok. _

_TOK. TOK. _

The sound increased as my head felt spinning flood of confused emotions pour inside.

_I like you, Sasuke. I always had, and I might have been obvious to you, but I like you beyond a mere fangirl. _

_I like you._

As the thundering sound of the footsteps and my heartbeat and the sharp intakes of my breath grew louder, I squeezed my fist hard, feeling my nails digging deep inside.

Before I froze up entirely, Sasuke suddenly spoke my name with alert, "Sakura?"

As if his voice was the trigger – the sound of him calling my name repeatedly pounding inside my head – I nearly shouted as I confessed the four words that were playing inside my mind… Just as the class door banged open.

"I LIKE YOU, SASUKE!" seemed to be echoing, playing endlessly inside the minds of the sudden intrusion of the class.

I opened my eyes that I had squeezed shut, and when I looked at Sasuke, the darkness continued to hide whatever expression he was making then.

Probably a smirk.

And I knew. I could not avoid the large presence behind me. I could not picture the entire class _not_ staring wide-eyed at my confession.

When I stole a last look on Sasuke, only silence clung to his lips, his posture unchanged. Burning humiliation building inside me, I turned around to face the class. The silent spell passed just then, as they opened their mouths one by one to begin voicing out their surprise.

"OUT!" I exclaimed in anger, followed by a shrinking embarrassment, "… of my way."

The class made path as I pushed through the crowds and out through the hallway. Without looking back, I ran home.

_Stupid Sasuke. Why didn't he say_ anything_?_

My cheeks were burning with a deep shade of red and I bit on my lips as I crashed inside my home and quickly took a cold shower to subdue my embarrassment.

. . .

_I am so stupid. _

How did I ever plan this confession to be on a Wednesday? If I had confessed to him on a Friday, at least I wouldn't have to face _anyone_ for two days.

I sulked endlessly as I reached school.

When I arrived, I tried my best to refrain from standing out, so I quietly slid the classroom door open. My eyes immediately shot up at the annoying blond by the blackboard.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

I groaned as he turned to face me with that stupid, silly smile of his that quickly transformed to a helpless snicker. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, who broke to helpless snickers as well, as my eyes widened at the chalkboard.

Naruto and a few other boys had written endless claims like "_Sakura loves Sasuke._" And _"Sakura wants to be an Uchiha when she grows up,"_ which were decorated with varying sizes of hearts.

However, it only got worse as my eyes shifted to the centre: an original Naruto-style drawing of me and Sasuke… Kissing!

_Ridiculous!_ I thought before a pink crept into my cheeks.

The pink was replaced as a red slapped across my face when the class roared out into laughter so I marched to the centre. I pounded my fists as I shouted something I regretted the second after.

"I HATE SASUKE!"

The timing could not have been worse when Sasuke walked in. Immediately grasping the situation, Sasuke took the blackboard eraser and swiped it clean. When he turned to look at me after, I knew I had made a mistake. His fiery red eyes glared at me, which were almost too painful – and frightening – to bear.

Sasuke composed himself the next second, and then let out a smirk.

Eyeing the class this time, he said, "Hn. Who would e_ver_ like Haruno Sakura."

It sounded like a statement.

While the class remained silent, a more tangible form of my word of hatred formed in my heart. This, however, could not stop the tears welling in my eyes.

It brought such hot shame to be rejected by the one you like, but in front of such a crowd? Then, mercilessly, the control to stop my tears could not even be granted.

After a second or two, I forced my legs to step out of the class. And, for the first time. I skipped a class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__… I originally planned to have the first two chapters as a prologue, but I knew, knowing my writing pace, I would not be writing a forever-long story. It sucks that the main plot hasn't even been introduced yet.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: No.. I don't own Naruto

_**A/N**: This is pretty much the same as Chapter 1, except it's in Sasuke's perspecitve._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: His Story, Age 12<em>

It was nearing summer when I received a small, pink note at the age of twelve. Much to my embarrassment as well as annoyance, I had received several notes from girls I didn't even know, asking me out. However, that pink note instinctively formed a picture of Sakura in my mind. So, unless my instinct was correct, I had no idea who it was from, yet again.

"Please come by your homeroom class after school for just a few minutes."

The note sounded as if whoever wrote it already knew I discarded such notes without much second thought. It almost sounded like a plea, and as the image of Sakura formed in my head again, I decided to go take a look.

Just in case.

When the school bell rang, I walked to my homeroom class, only to find it empty.

_So I'm early. Che._

Whoever had asked me for some of _my_ time had better be worth it.

I had just situated myself by the window so it'd look like I was, at the very least, gazing outside, and not just dumbly waiting for a stupid fan girl. The door slid open then, and a "fan girl" did slip in.

Sakura would always attempt to give me compliments which never failed to annoy me. However, the pink-haired girl standing in front with a surprised look that I had even bothered to come by, was, well, _almost_ cute.

When she froze up, I knew I'd be annoyed with the awkward silence that would soon follow, so I pressed her on with a "So?"

However, that silence inevitably followed, as my mind started racing to wonder what kind of reaction I should hold.

It was definitely annoying. It was _her_ who called me out for something, and yet, _I _was also shaken up as well? I was just about to open my rude mouth in frustration when I heard a loud clatter of footsteps coming this way.

When I heard the small chattering of none other than our classmates, I looked up to Sakura in panic. Could she possibly _not_ hear them coming?

I gritted my teeth a little before I tried to warn her, "Sakura –"

"I LIKE YOU, SASUKE!"

And, just in time, the classroom door slid open, revealing a crowd of wide-eyed classmates.

However, it was then when her words reached my senses.

She likes me.

_She likes me?_

A part of myself desperately urged for some kind of explanation to chase away the class, but my mind would just stay silent. It really was too much of a surprise. I hadn't actually thought that the small, pink note was one that would lead me to Sakura's confession.

At that point, I knew that it would not have mattered if the class was there or not. My response to Sakura would have been the same: a silence. A horrifying, terribly long silence for her, I knew, but what was I supposed to say without having had time to sort out feelings like… _these?_

Just then, my senses were brought back to the classroom when Sakura spoke sharply, making her way out through the crowd.

When she was gone, the class turned to look at me with some sort of anticipation.

_Don't tell me they expect me to chase after her?_

Trying to keep my cool, I gave out a smirk and teased with a hint of obvious mockery, "What, you guys never been confessed to before?"

With that, I was also out of the class, just as confused as they were.

. . .

It was a sleepless night as I stayed wide awake, looking blankly at the white ceiling.

"_I LIKE YOU, SASUKE!"_

It kept playing in my mind endlessly.

But, she was usually just as annoying as those "fan girls". Sakura was probably not serious. She was just a kid, anyway.

And, there was just _no way_ would I ever fall for her. Even if she was the only girl, well, _girl_ enough to catch my interest…

The next morning, I purposely took some time to reach the school and open the door only to hear…

"I HATE SASUKE!"

Sakura was gripping on her fists so tightly.

It only took one look at the blackboard before the situation clicked.

Sakura. Who did she think she was to offend me in such a way? I _knew_ her true feelings weren't an honest "like". Sudden anger grumbled inside me as my eyes flashed a dangerous red, which was quickly subdued when I felt her shudder slightly before me.

_No. I don't want her to be scared of me. That'd be the last thing I'd want._

I quickly composed myself and turned to the class. All eyes were curiously set on me, and I fought off the annoyance as I spoke words to try to chase away the class's interest.

"Hn. Who would e_ver_ like Hirano Sakura."

When those words left my mouth and icy silence was the only thing that followed, I knew it would be something to regret on. I hadn't meant my words to weigh so heavily on them. _On her._

I stood my stance and my heart constricted itself before I took in the effect on Sakura.

Something glistened in her eyes before she walked away. She didn't come back, although I saw her again in the hallways as she made way for the other classes.

If I had known those words would be the last thing to reach Sakura for the next few years, I would have stopped myself then.

I wanted to let her know I didn't _really_ mean it, but Sakura stayed true to her words as she ignored me countless times. I gave up shortly after, but the burden resulted from the unintentional weight of my words would not get out of my heart.

_Who was the real idiot?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Phew. I finally got the very basis done and over with. I'm hoping there'd be around ten chapters max. So far, I've lived my life as a drawer (more like a hopeless doodler), and I haven't really attempted to write much.. Having said that, ALL reviews welcome! Especially critiques. I know I need them._

_I don't like long author's notes personally, but look what happened to mine.. _

_Regarding the story, I thought it'd be nice to give Sakura her heartbreak at the immature age of 12 – not saying everyone _is_ immature at that age…- then have the story continue years later._

_Confused Sasuke.. is what I'd hoped to achieve here, although it may not exactly suit him. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: The usual

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The Game is Set<em>

The rest of the year was followed by countless attempts to ignore Sasuke. It was more so trying to run away from him, though; I couldn't help it when my face threatened to blush every time he came near me.

Then, I was fortunate enough to be in completely different classes for the next few years. My heart skipped a beat whenever I caught his raven hair as I passed through the hallways, but I always made sure to avert my eyes; my childish shyness and helplessness threatened to overpower me.

Four years later, I came face to face with Sasuke once again. We were in the same homeroom.

. . .

"A new round is starting! I'll go over the rules before we figure out the players." The boy in glasses spoke aloud.

Most of the guys had flocked over to the back to start continuing a recently popular game of theirs.

"Well, first off, last round was Shikamaru, right? How did it go?"

Shikamaru let out a weary sigh.

"She was so nagging – just like my _mom_."

"What? Shikamaru – are you trying to call me _old_?" Ino started flaring before the girls around her calmed her down.

"W-well, anyway, I guess it's Naruto's turn now. Go ahead and pick a paper."

Kabuto spoke, trying to bring their focus to the game. Meanwhile, Naruto reached his hand over to the basket, his stupid grin hanging loosely on his face. Inside the basket were papers that contained all the names of the girls in class – and thus, they were crowded around as well, many crossing their fingers hoping they wouldn't get picked by Naruto.

With surprising concentration, Naruto reached over for one. While, Hinata looked hopeful, blush decorating her face as she held her hands together.

"Sakura."

Sasuke wasn't paying attention, but he perked up at the mention of Sakura's name. Sakura, at that time, had quickly gone to get her books before the break ended.

A pale hand reached over to the hands that held the piece of paper. Naruto looked up, as did everyone else, and the whole class was swept into a huge wave of confusion.

"It's a game, right?" Sasuke spoke with little hesitation, "I'll be the player instead."

'_This would be a good chance to talk to her,_' a brief thought passed inside Sasuke.

His last several words were played out like a command, and many found themselves nodding.

Naruto, on the other hand, was maintaining his grin – which had only grown wider – as he agreed.

"Sure. Oh! Here she comes now. Go ask her."

Sasuke looked back blankly.

"Go ask her what?"

"Ask her out for a DATE, of course!" with that, Naruto broke into a snicker.

Kabuto quietly added, as he readjusted his glasses, "It must go on for at least three days. Game rules."

"Tch"

It was clearly annoyance.

That was all Naruto needed before he sauntered over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, let's go over to Ichiraku's after school for a date!"

Naruto stole a glance at the annoyed Sasuke, who was busy piecing in the situation.

"What? Naruto, you're just going to make _me_ pay for it, aren't you?" Sakura replied dryly, trying to brush him away.

"But, _Sakura-chan_ – "

"Wait, Naruto."

Sakura felt the sudden overpowering presence of Sasuke standing in front of her. After all these years, she still couldn't stop letting it get to her.

Sasuke gave an obvious hesitation, while the class didn't dare let out a single whisper to the silence.

He was standing in front of her, window pouring light from behind and shading away Sasuke's face – again.

'_I can't let these things get to me – especially after all I've declared years ago._' Sakura thought furiously, as the memories rushed in easily. '_And this, this _silence_. Not again…"_

"Sakura"

She kept her head down, so it made it fair that he couldn't see her face either.

"Would you go out with me?"

"WHAT?"

Sakura's reaction was immediate and her surprise wasn't concealed in any way.

As the red swept her whole, the class relaxed from seeing Sakura blushing madly.

'_Despite having imagined words like that coming from Sasuke… Somehow, it doesn't seem_ right.' Sakura thought in a full mix of confusion and embarrassment.

The class broke into their usual chatters again, and here and there, the truth was voiced aloud.

"It's just a _game_, Sakura. You still not over your _love_, yet?"

"_Man_, he's cruel. Is Sasuke trying to have Sakura relive her humiliated _moment_?"

The girls piped in, too.

"Stupid _boys_. Why don't you show them Sakura?"

"Yeah, make him totally fall in love with you or something – then _no one_ would be able to speak up!"

What the girls forgot for the briefest moment as those words left their mouths, however, was that it was _Uchiha Sasuke_ Sakura had to deal with. For the class, it was as clear as a sunny day that if _somebody_ were to fall in love, it'd be Sakura – all over again if she had managed to get over it.

Sakura clenched her fists harder. That did it.

"OKAY, FINE. I'll…"

She tried to contain her creeping blush as she took one glance over at Sasuke. Her eyes darted back quickly.

"I'll date Sasuke."

… And the game was set.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: That was shorter than I wanted to be, but oh well... I should write as much as I can while I still hold on to the idea.. Finish it before another idea overtakes me, you know? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Words and Silence<em>

'_What have I gotten myself into…?_' The thought passed between them both.

Because, for Sakura, as much as she wanted to be with Sasuke, opening closed wounds were not easy.

The first to speak up, of course, was Naruto.

"So, where are you guys going to go for your first date?"

Sakura wanted to speak, but she also wanted to be swept up by Sasuke's silence. Because that's what she was always received upon with. Silence, yet again.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was surprised to find Sakura not acting her usual self – she was way too quiet. He really did like the quietness, yet it felt more wrong when it was _Sakura _with the silence.

The class took on from that point, and their first date was decided to a walk in the village after school.

The rest of the classes were followed by endless thoughts, questions, confusion, as it swept the two people whole.

. . .

Sasuke felt the presence of the _entire class_ behind him and Sakura several meters behind. He breathed a heavy sigh in his mind.

Sakura, in contrast, was too caught in her thoughts to mind the unwelcomed presence. Well, it was more like she _couldn't_ think. She felt her whole freeze up before the tall, raven-haired boy. '_Except he's no longer just a boy.'_

And Sakura was no longer just a girl. The years of gap between them had totally separated their child selves to the still-maturing selves. Sakura felt her heart tear up at the thought. Their distance, in one perspective, was also her fault for using words she had not intended – although she wasn't sure if it had as much effect on Sasuke as did on her.

But, they were here together, at this place and time, so Sakura tried to stop dwelling on her memories. She _knew_ Sasuke had something to say – otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered to all… _this._

The hands of a pink-haired reached for Sasuke's – just as she had years before, during a time even before her confession – only to catch herself in time.

Sasuke's eyes drifted down to her hesitated hand, not missing any of the action. He looked up just as quickly as Sakura gave a smile and pointed to her left.

"Why don't we try the takoyaki there? It's one of the specialties around this block, and my friend who's went –"

Sakura caught herself again, the sentence stopped in an awkward rush. She put up that wide, bright, sickly fake smile on again, and rushed over to order some so she didn't have to face Sasuke's cold, dull eyes.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to the back once more to confirm the class's presence before he walked up to Sakura. The class wouldn't be able to hear any of their conversations at that distance.

"Sakura, I –"

"Here, try it!"

Sakura plopped a takoyaki into Sasuke's open mouth, halted mid-sentence.

The class behind them began snickering, thinking they _knew_ that those two were starting to get _very _friendly.

Sasuke tried to force down the takoyaki fast so he'd continue where he left off, but it was too hot. His hand immediately soared up to his mouth, as he attempted to keep his cool with a steaming hot takoyaki in his mouth.

"Hehehe!"

A childish laugh escaped from Sakura. She felt a hot flood of warmth fill her again as she tried to shake off the face that she had just _fed_ him.

Sasuke's lips inched upwards slightly, hardly noticeable even to himself. _'It's been so long since I've heard her genuine laugh…'_

However, his mouth arched to a frown almost as soon as it had come close to a smile.

'I don't want her to… seem like I'm playing around with her feelings. I should just get straight to the point.'

Sasuke looked up at Sakura to say the words that had been gripping on his mind ever since the day of the confession. But Sakura had already run off to another stand.

'_Never will I… have her fall for me a second time.'_

Sasuke winced at the thought.

'_So this should be quick.'_

Sakura was just about to buy some yakisoba this time, but found her whole freeze once again when Sasuke lightly stepped in a flash before her.

"Sakura."

His tone was so, so grave, Sakura shivered slightly, afraid to face what would come next.

'_I'm over being the childish girl I was… Even though my heart imagines it still, I _know_ it's never going to be words I'd want to hear.'_

At the instance those thoughts passed in her mind, Sakura gently put up a finger to Sasuke's lips, untouching, but barely an inch away.

"I know."

'_She doesn't know_.' Sasuke thought, but he did know Sakura would face his words eventually, so the next two hours were swindled by Sakura as she led Sasuke from one stand to another.

The sky darkened in tone, threatening to become the colour of Sasuke's hair in the next half hour.

"It's late."

"Hn."

"I… I'll see you tomorrow then."

The entire class that had followed them was now reduced to a third by then. However, their excitement was higher than ever.

"Here comes the best part – a kiss!"

Words such as those were whispered with bright anticipation. Indeed, at that distance, the gap between the raven and the pink were close. If they were lovers, it did seem that a kiss would naturally follow.

"…"

Sasuke wasn't sure if this was the time to tell Sakura. When she looked up at him, her blushing face reflecting him, Sasuke knew he couldn't drag this any longer.

"I… didn't mean what I had said back then."

Sakura gave a silent reply, as if gently urging him to go on.

"Well, not how you took it…"

Silence. Of course, silence never failed to shadow the space between the two,

"… Goodbye."

At first, Sakura thought of his words as an Uchiha-way of apologizing. However, she looked up at him in panic.

'_That… was it? That was the only thing you have to say to… to explain yourself? It took so long too –"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a softer, darker voice.

"It… was never meant to be."

'_What was? Our love? A love that didn't even start! No one can imagine the long enduring years of my broken heart! Why – why did it have to take so long for you to finally say something? After, after all this, those words are the only thing I get? Deserve?'_

These frustrated screams went unheard. Instead, as the pink hair glistened and darkened between the surrounding lights and sharp shadows, Sakura spoke.

"Three days. Game rules, remember? Like I said, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura quickly ran off then, blinking back the threatening tears.

Sasuke, on the other hand, already had his heart weeping in the moment. He hadn't meant to cause Sakura pain again.

'_Did we change? Did _I_? My thoughts still throw a tantrum because of Sasuke, and my heart still swells up, and my face blushes, too. I'm selfish... But, isn't he as well?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: The more I read Naruto, the more complicated the two's relationships and feelings seem to get. This chapter is far from what I had thought previously - less lighter in tone for sure - but I think the two needs the graveness. Sigh.. I don't know, I'm so confused myself at those two!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Flood_

_Pat Pat Pat_

It was raining lightly as Sakura found herself gazing out the window absentmindedly. Her usual hot temper died down whenever Sasuke's presence was near, and this gloomy weather only added to her miserable questions.

_Why did I have to go out of my way the other day?_

_Do I still have feelings for Sasuke? Why won't they disappear? Will they disappear?_

_Do I look like an idiot right now? Did I ever _not _look like an idiot? _

_What is _he_ thinking?_

_Why can't he forget about his pride for once? Couldn't he just have said "Sorry"? Not saying those words hurts _my_ pride._

_That's it. I'll forget everything if he apologizes._

. . .

The classes passed by so quickly and Sakura found herself standing by the door. It was raining heavier than before.

Just then, Sasuke almost stumbled out of the shadows from the school hallway.

"Tch."

A slightly annoyed snort escaped him as Sasuke's eyes looked into a group of shadows huddled together in the back – the same who had just pushed him out to Sakura a second ago.

He turned to face Sakura, then at the rain as he realized neither of them had an umbrella. Sasuke debated in his head for a moment before an order passed from his mouth.

"Wait."

He quickly looked for any classmates he could borrow an umbrella from._ Borrow_. Sasuke didn't want to ask anyone for _anything_, but he couldn't just watch Sakura get soaked in the rain.

Meanwhile, Sakura let out an exhausted sigh as she felt herself mentally relieved from the heavy pressure Sasuke's presence brought between them.

Her gentle green eyes were concentrating on the falling of the rain, when a voice crept out from the side.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Do you want to share my umbrella?"

A boy Sakura vaguely remembered from her classes last year casually asked her.

"I'm… waiting for Sasuke."

"You know yourself that no matter how much you wait for Sasuke, he will always, _always,_ be out of your grasp."

The words stung. They were so true. They boy continued on.

"You know the game was just a cover up for him to play around with you. I take it he didn't even apologize to you about how he humiliated you years ago? Many still remember it."

"He- He did!"

Sakura stuttered, wondering why she was defending Sasuke in the first place.

"What? _Uchiha Sasuke_ actually said the words "I'm sorry" to you?"

The pink-haired girl remained silent, her eyes averting his gaze and moving back to watch the rain.

"_Ne,_ Sakura-chan. Forget about him. Let's share my umbrella, and we can go get something to eat."

Sakura remained unmoved, but the boy's words were… alluring.

"No one's expecting you guys to actually play through the game till the end, anyway."

The words seemed true, tempting Sakura even further. Her intent gaze on the rain was becoming rather unsteady. The boy reached out for Sakura's hand when a flash of raven swiftly appeared in front of her.

Sasuke's glare seemed threatening enough, for the boy hurried away.

The dark figure in front of her slowly turned to face her. Again, Sakura forced her eyes on the rain.

_Pat Pat Pat_

"Can't you tell apart an idiot when he was right in front of you?"

_Pat Pat Pat_

"Why didn't you push him away? Give him a punch or something –"

He paused suddenly, and followed her eyes to the rain.

'_So, Sasuke knows of my temper. And the amazing strength I had grown over the past few years. He wasn't so ignorant of me, then_.' Sakura thought bitterly.

"That boy… I don't think you should get close to him. He'll probably hurt you."

There was a longer pause this time.

_Pat Pat Pat_

"Don't… suffer."

Sakura felt herself rage as the last two words hit her.

'_How could he say that? If I'm suffering right now, it's all thanks to him!'_

Sasuke's gaze landed on Sakura's. She willed herself to keep on looking at the rain, but the intensity forced her to turn to his.

"Sakura. I'm sorry."

The green eyes reflecting a sad darkness widened. His words said it all. The apology she could only dream of before had said it all.

Sasuke had not meant to say hurtful words to her years ago.

Sasuke had been worried for years since then.

And Sasuke had just given a silent dismissal to the date that was supposed to follow that day.

Sakura had just realized his right hand had been holding a small umbrella. It moved up slowly without hesitation, as Sasuke handed the umbrella to her.

The pink-haired remained unmoving, dragging the silence so long, it was even painful for Sasuke who was so used to it. Unwillingly, the raven-haired opened his mouth.

"I hope you… fall in love again."

His words were decorated with awkward pauses and hesitation and uncertainty.

"…With someone, far… caring… and gentle… Someone who'd be there for you and keep you away from pain."

'_Someone who's not me.'_

Sasuke winced at the thought and his spoken words only left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

"What the… This feels like I'm getting rejected all over again."

Sakura couldn't bring herself to catch Sasuke's eyes as the words left with a pained smile.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest he didn't mean to sound that way, but Sakura caught first.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry too."

Her voice was firm.

Yes. She was sorry for shouting the words she had not meant years ago.

She was also sorry for catching a glimpse of Sasuke's loneliness and feelings he had been trying so hard to hide.

'_He wants me to be free from any pain he's caused. He thinks… he'll only give me pain and sorrow – and nothing else.'_

Her thoughts poured down like the rain, as the realization struck.

'_I'm sorry, Sasuke. Although I've said I'll forget once you apologize, I think I'll have to endure just a little longer to hear about your feelings… for me.'_

Sakura's hands made way for the hand that held the umbrella.

'_Yes, Sasuke. I can tell an idiot when he's standing right in front of me.'_

The warm hand skipped the umbrella and felt for the cold, pale hands instead. It touched lightly, and with a smile, Sakura stepped into the pouring rain.

Her smile was a mixture of sadness, bitterness, warmth, pain, and happiness…

"The rain…"

Sasuke started, and finished clumsily.

"You'll get soaked. Sakura –"

"Yeah, I'm soaked."

Sasuke felt himself take a step forward to the rain too.

Tears welled in the dark eyes, but the rain camouflaged it well.

"Sakura."

"…Sasuke. The rain isn't hurting me."

As Sakura let the words flutter away, she realized what she had been trying to let Sasuke know about.

'_Sasuke, you're not hurting me. Despite all the humiliation and misery I thought I've faced, you weren't really hurting me at all.'_

Sakura let out a girlish giggle as she felt her whole soak and free in the rain. How can she show him he shouldn't be scared to open up to her?

Sakura continued to smile.

'_Please, open up to me.'_

As if her silent wish passed onto Sasuke, his dark eyes looked up at her as it continued to reflect the rain. His mouth opened for the first time.

"Can I… Love you?"

Why was it a question?

If Sasuke was afraid to love Sakura – afraid he'd cause her pain, afraid he'd be rejected, afraid she'll look down on him – what made Sakura then? The Sakura whose heart had loved Sasuke all these years whether she wanted to or not.

Love was not by choice.

If Sasuke's only defence to his blocked feelings was oblivion, it was a lame excuse. Nevertheless, the oblivion to his own feelings he had set up unconsciously broke down and feelings flooded vastly into the pool of his heart. After all, it was only paper-thin. It only took a small trigger by his conscious to recognize the feelings of love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** What a lame ending... Well, school's starting, and I didn't think I'd be continuing this any further, so I thought I'd give an ending by the very least. Overall, this story lacked consistency... among many others. I think I get too affected by the things I read before I write. (I recently read Akaku Saku Koe and I loved it :D)_


End file.
